


After The Present

by NamiAiko93



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamiAiko93/pseuds/NamiAiko93
Summary: Se supone que esto iba a quedar con un simple baile de tubo. Pero... cuando no más el calor se hizo a conocer... todo se turnó a algo más excitante y delicioso
Relationships: Aomine Daiki & Original Character(s), Aomine Daiki/Reader, Kagami Taiga & Original Character(s), Kagami Taiga & Reader





	After The Present

**Author's Note:**

> Segunda parte de lo que fue un regalo de cumpleaños para mi mejor amiga.

Puede que todo fuera ocurrido en el club, pero uno de ellos se dio cuenta de que estaban siendo observados entonces… es mejor mantener la privacidad entre los tres individuos que tomaron camino hasta el departamento del As de Serin –era lo más cerca que tenían en ese momento–. De camino a ella no hubo ningún movimiento alguno, sin embargo, una vez que pisaron el interior del condominio todo se descontroló en cuestión de nada, Aomine de una vez la atacó cuando sus labios reclamaron los suyos, salvajes y hambrientos de querer ponerle sus manos encima, Mitsuki parecía no procesar en totalidad lo que sucedía a su alrededor, y cuando quería ordenar sus ideas, nuevamente tenía un off por parte del rojizo que se le arrodillaba para de esa formar mordisquear de forma suave su cadera. Maldito ése sabe que ella se entorpece cuando hace eso. Quería enfocarse en lo que hacía con el As de Touou pero parece que será una tarea difícil cuando su Tigito quiere llamar su atención, y tuvo que soltar los labios para poder gruñir de forma ronca al sentir los dientes clavarse con un poco de fuerza.

—¿No tendrás piedad de mí, Tigito? —ronroneaba la niña apretando la camisa de su acompañante al sentir su lengua recorrer su lóbulo—; será difícil atenderlo a los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Es algo que se puede arreglar fácilmente porque bien que te mantendremos algo mareada… —aseguraba su ex pareja al morder suave su labio.

Gruñó por ello para verlo bastante lasciva. Sus orbes violetas parecían ansiosos.

—Además, tú fuiste la que nos dio la idea por lo que deberías estar consciente de lo que está por suceder… —aseguró su actual pareja para así lamer un poco su espalda en lo que manoseaba distraído sus nalgas.

No entendió porque eso le pareció sexy, pero no pudo evitar sentirse un poco ansiosa, y eso lo demostró cuando mordió los labios del As que la estaba viendo con una ceja en alto. Esa mirada… la lujuria ya la invadía, por lo que sería interesante hablar un par de cosas con Bakagami antes de comenzar, es por ello que le hizo señas de que se alejará para de esa forma poder cargarla y así conducirla hasta el mueble de cuatro personas forrado en cuero negro. Con depositarla lentamente en él, besó de forma corta sus labios para así tomar de la muñeca al idiota de rojo que jalaba hasta su habitación –una vez que le preguntó la dirección que debía tomar–. En dicho lugar, se veía un confundido Taiga que estaba buscando entender lo que pretendía ese imbécil al arrastrarlo hasta aquí. Está esperando que aquello que le vaya a decir sea importante porque están perdiendo mucho tiempo, y más cuando ya la señorita se veía lo suficientemente dispuesta a cooperar con los dos.

—Entonces… hiciste esto… ¿por qué…?

—Me he de imaginar que tienes herramientas para hacer entretenida sus noches, ¿no? —cuestionaba cruzándose de brazos.

La cara de pendejo se le fijó en el rostro y era una clara señal de que el niño es tan inocente en esa parte, es más, lo hacía cuestionarse el cómo es que puede tener una vida sexual activa con esa loca de no tener los instrumentos necesarios para hacer de sus noches románticas bastante placenteras. Pero… al parecer aún tenía mucho que aprender, es por eso que iba en busca de la maleta que se había traído consigo para sacar un par de cosas que de seguro le harían falta –lo que es tener una buena intuición–, Kagami veía todo lo que éste ponía en su cama, esposas de felpa color morado –descripción que le gustaba a la señorita–, vibrado y consolador del mismo color, notando que el tamaño de lo último mencionado es un poco más del promedio –en serio a ella le gustará así, no se sorprendería para las expresiones tan placentera que le coloca cada vez que están juntos–, y finalmente, tenemos una venda negra que –según le dijo Himuro– hacen que las mujeres disfruten mucho más una vez que se le niega la visión.

No ha tenido la oportunidad de comprobarlo pero todo puede ser posible esta noche.

—El problema será turnarnos para ver quién va primero —dijo con tranquilidad pasándose una mano por su cabellos rojos.

Daiki se encogió de hombros como restándole importancia.

—Es mejor dejar que las cosas sucedan por sí solas, y no haya pelea. Sólo por esta noche. Ya luego de eso puedes hacer lo que se te dé la gana con ella.

—Me sorprende que no quieras buscar quitármela… —sonreía divertido al cruzarse de brazos.

—Por sí no lo sabías yo sé cuándo admitir mi derrotada, y así lo haga, estoy completamente seguro que te querrá a ti, por eso es mejor tener la noche de hoy ya. —dicho eso tomó todo lo que sacó para salir del cuarto.

Suspiró para sí mismo, y de esa forma poder seguirle los pasos. Es mejor que por ahora no piense en nada de eso, se supone que los dos cumplirían un pequeño capricho que le nació a la señorita al momento en que estaban bailándole y ya, después puede ponerse todo lo dramático que quieran, con tal, todavía seguían teniendo un mismo objetivo que era hacer feliz a la señorita que se encontraba recostada en el sofá, por lo visto, algo ida con lo que había pasado hasta ahora. Sí se pone así con algo simple, entonces con lo demás se volverá todo un poema. En fin, viendo con atención la gran tranquilidad en la señorita, Kagami procedió a quitarle lentamente la ropa para de esa forma poder dejarla únicamente en ropa interior de color negro con detalles morado que, joder… la condenada se veía bastante provocativa –que se lamieran el labio daba mucho de qué desear–; y de esos las ganas aumentaban al mismo tiempo a como lo hacía algo que tenían entre sus piernas y de paso le estaba apretando con mucha exigencia –el llamado se volvía fuerte y las ansiedades crecían una vez que el tiempo pasaba–.

Después de eso, como pudo la sentó en el sofá para ver la confusión en su rostro; que estuvieran demasiado tranquilo no significaba nada bueno, pero al ser cargada por Aomine y que de eso la sentaran en las piernas de Taiga con las piernas abierta, aparte de que se le fue removido con lentitud lo que le quedaba de ropa, ya esto en serio que no pintaba nada bueno –que estuviera desnuda y con las piernas demasiado abierta no le decía nada bueno–, observó al negrito agacharse de forma que su rostro diera con su vagina, al mismo tiempo el pelirrojo tomaba los senos que manoseaba distraído, eso la tensó un poco ya que de por si tenía rato excitada, y cualquier tacto era como caer en una perdición bastante profunda. El que esté haciendo esto con ambos ya de por sí era bien descabellado. Su cuerpo se tensó todavía más cuando unos dedos traviesos se disponían a explorar el interior de su intimidad, se sentían frías, y era raro… pero delicioso porque Aomine sabe muy bien cómo moverlos; y eso se demostró una vez que le ronroneaba mareada, acompañado de un sonrojo bastante notorio. Dios mío, aumento de erección en proceso. Parece ser que prenderla ya fue hecho desde el momento en que comenzó todo esto del baile.

Entonces…. ¿aumentamos un poco las cosas?

Se dieron una mirada cómplice, al parecer uno de ellos tendrá la oportunidad de probar su boca en lo que el otro se devora su interior a placer –la idea es un orgasmo antes de coito, y un juego intenso con sus senos–.

—¿Te gustaría hacer el honor? —burló el negrito que hundía sus dedos con suavidad.

Ella se tensó aún más apretando las rodillas de su novio para gemir su nombre, eso estuvo bien –niveles de erección subiendo a un 75%–.

—Prefiero cederte el paso, con tal… yo disfrutó más tiempo con ella de lo que tú podrías hacerlo. Ahora que admites tu derrota —sonreía complaciente, más bien era supremacía de saber que por fin lo venció; aprovechando apretarle suavemente los pezones.

“Estos hijos de su mamá se morirán secos” pensó la señorita que se arqueaba de forma débil para de esa forma poder soltar un audible gemido, el cual articulaba el nombre del que parecía ser su segundo amante. ¿Por qué tienen que ser así? No era justo que anden hablando como si nada en lo que la jodían sexualmente, se le podría llamar un abuso total de confianza. Pero se los dejarían pasar porque se sentía demasiado bien… hasta que de repente ambos decidieron detenerse en seco, ahora las cosas serían de la siguiente manera: el negrito de orbes azules ayudó a su “amigo” a levantar a su ex novia para de esa forma poder conducirla hasta un sofá individual, ya ahí se había sentado para de esa forma poder tomar el mentón de la señorita que había sido posicionada en cuatro por el número diez del equipo que los venció para así poder apreciar la expresión lasciva que tenía la aludida en su rostro, en serio que la condenada se hacía desear, y más notable se hacía cuando al sentir la respiración suave de la señorita, usaba su dedo pulgar para detallar su labio inferior –inconscientemente lo movía en sentido a que cómo si éste fuera su miembro–, por lo visto está lista para jugar con fuego.

—Ha llegado la hora de recordar el cómo usabas esa boquita, ¿te parece? —le hacía la invitación en lo que la veía asentir con suavidad.

Ya con hacer esos sus sentidos se habían ido para el carajo porque tomó la tela que deslizaba como bien se le fuera, tuvo que levantarse para poder ayudarle; y de esa forma, agarrar con firmeza el miembro que comenzaba a lamer con suavidad; eso lo tensó que jadeó suave una vez que hacía puño una de sus manos, había olvidado lo bien que se sentía el que ella le diera una mamada como ésa, y hay que admitir que realmente sabía hacer su trabajo; tanto que gemía de forma ronca al sentir sus dientes recorrer cada parte de su extremidad –joder que se puede venir de la manera más tonta posible–, por supuesto que eso se vio entorpecido por el rojizo que había descuidado hace unos minutos atrás, quien parecía estar bien enfocado en su nueva labor cuando su lengua se adentraba de lleno al interior de su vagina. Que estuviera mojada y de ello sensible –su cuerpo temblaba y le tomaba un gran esfuerzo al mantenerse de pie–, hacía más fácil las cosas. Dos sonidos se emitían en la sala, el audible sonido del negrito que estaba estrujando el cabello de su ex pareja, y el ahogado de la única fémina que estaba haciendo un suave vaivén, el cual acompañaba con suave apretones en todo el centro de su hombría.

—Joder que había olvidado lo bien que se sentía el que me lo mamarás de esa forma, mocosa… —gruñía a regañadientes al instante de soltar un áspero suspiro.

—Y eso que todavía sigues reaccionando bastante rápido, negrito~ —decía divertida, gimiendo bastante bajo al sentir esa traviesa lengua correteando su clítoris—; T-Taiga deja de h-hacer trampa que sabes lo inquietante que es eso.

—Oye concéntrate… —gruñó algo irritado el azulejo que conducía su cabeza hasta su hombría.

Idiota, celoso tenía que ser; bufó con suavidad para adentrarse el miembro que lamía una vez que su cabeza subía y bajaba, eso sí, lo estaba haciendo con mucha torpeza porque el de Serin decidió adentrar con fuerza dos dedos que movía con rapidez; eso fue peor, le entorpeció aún más que con movimientos torpes, hacía jadear al As de rápida velocidad que la veía con mucha atención, pese a que lo hacía de dicha manera ya que su mente se encontraba un poco perdida, igual se sentía bien –o ya estaba lo suficientemente excitado podía ser cualquiera de las dos–, y lo más ridículo del caso es que está a nada de terminar –esto tiene que ser una jodida broma–, pero tendrá que aguantar lo más que pueda ya que la fémina podría si bien alcanzar sus límites o soportar un poco más –aunque es más probable lo primero ya que Kagami sabía lo que está haciendo–. Tal acto sucedió a los minutos en el que se escuchó dos gemidos –uno audible por una parte masculina y el otro ahogado por la parte femenina–, en donde la señorita tuvo que tragar a fondo el esperma del azulejo que la veía con demasiada serenidad, mostrando señales de cansancio. Eso se sintió bastante bien. Sacándose lentamente ese miembro, se pudo sentar una vez que Taiga la soltó para así respirar un poco –o por lo menos intentar recobrar el aliento–, pero por lo visto estos señoritos tenían mejores planes para ella.

Siendo sujetada por Aomine la condujeron hasta el sofá en donde fue introducida de manera tal que Taiga a los segundos decidiera negarle la visión de las cosas –ya podía comenzar a preocuparse por ello–; entre los dos se dieron una mirada algo divertida, no le gustará lo que piensan hacer, pero bueno… ella misma los incitó a hacer eso. El rojo se posicionó en su boca y el azul se adentró en sus piernas, que estuviera boca arriba no le daba una buena señal, es más se extrañó cuando sintió la glande –que no sabía de quien era– justamente rozando su labio inferior… no pretenderán que la chupe en tan mala posición, ¿o sí? La risa entre ambos jugadores empeoraban las cosas, es más, los escalofríos que recorrían su columna vertebral no daba una buena señal, eso lo volvía aún peor y temía hasta por su cuerpo de eso ser posible.

Sin embargo…

Perdió el sentido de la razón cuando sintió al primero entrar con fuerza, eso le arrancó un gemido bastante fuerte y porque el roce fue demasiado intenso –se contrajo y le produjo un ronco jadeo que fue devuelto por un apretón de cintura. Gimió a los segundos a causa de eso–. Luego de eso, sintió la caricia de unos dedos que, si no se equivocaba, le deben pertenecer al joven con el que tiene una relación actualmente, indicándole que abriera su boca, haciéndole caso –sumisa a niveles extremos, que desgracia–, pero no pudo decir nada ante ello, porque se vio al segundo individuo adentrar su miembro con cuidado al interior de su boca –era demasiado incómodo que se sentía totalmente dominada, y eso ni le molestaba–. Los movimientos en su boca fueron suave, quería agarrarlo para poder saber de quién era, pero no pudo hacerlo porque Aomine antes de vendar sus ojos, tomó las dos muñecas que llevó hasta la parte de atrás de su espalda como para mantenerla inmovilizada en lo que ambos señoritos se la daban de creativos.

En serio que los odiaría, y más a sí misma por haber despertado a la fiera que llevaban en su interior; al principio todo fue lento, más que nada para poder complacer los deseos del rojizo –el plan era penetrarla de una forma en que pudiera satisfacerse y al mismo tiempo lo hiciera con la persona a la que le estaba aplicando oral en ese momento–; por esa misma razón, tomó la cadera que apretó con fuerza para poder entrar a profundidad, eso fue un verdadero pecado para Mitsuki ya que buscaba la forma de soltarse a la vez en que ahogaba un gemido, y de eso, le mordía suavemente el miembro al jugador que estrujaba sus cabellos en un gruñir a regañadientes –fue doloroso porque quería que sintiera lo mismo que ella estaba sufriendo–.

—T-Ten más cuidado que se las e-está c-cobrando bien f-feo —regañó en un gruñir su compañero, una vez que sentía sus piernas flaquear.

—Tendrás que ser macho, porque bien que la desgraciada me mordió cuando te la quisiste dar de sabrosito… —jadeaba el negrito que tomaba más profundidad para sentir el cuerpo de la fémina temblar.

Ése era Aomine, dedujo porque su cuerpo reacciona distinto cuando la llenaba de esa manera; si algo aprendió de estar con los dos es que cada uno sabe cómo complacerla, y éste en particular tenía sus malas manías, horribles ideas pero que siempre tornaban demasiado deliciosas, ésta era una de ellas. Le gustaba que siempre supiera llenarla, cuando entraba de forma salvaje el vació era relleno de tal manera que se sentía acalambrada, y de eso, ansiosa de más; de forma descara sintió como sus senos eran sujetos por dos manos completamente distinta para su persona; pero que ambas se movían de forma similar, en círculo y a un suave ritmo. Así se mantuvieron por un buen rato, su interior se sentía lleno, adormecido por la gran posición en la que se encontraba, pero complacida al cien por ciento; sus gemidos seguían siendo ahogado por la hombría de su novio en lo que Aomine buscaba la forma de hacerla llegar, aparte de eso sus senos parecían recibir muchas atenciones ya que eran apretados y manoseados con tanto descaro que hasta sus pezones se prensaban con mucha rapidez ya que los jalones no eran nada normales; mas parecía ya no tener vida, porque una vez que se puso a temblar, supo que pronto llegaría, y de eso se dio cuenta el As de Touou una vez que sentía el apretón más delicioso, y la succión un poco forzada.

Miró de reojo a Kagami para ver si él llegaría así podían hacerlo juntos, y efectivamente así sería puesto que estaba respirando un tanto agitado, y de ello, buscaba la forma de sostenerse ya que sus atenciones eran bien recibidas y tocaron el límite una vez que se sintió el audible gemido entre los dos señoritos que no podían más con su vida, dejando que ambos se corrieran en el interior de su boca y vagina, ambos fueron abandonando dichos espacios para dejar que la señorita se compusiera un poco. Recostándose en dirección al sofá quería ver si podía tener movilidad de sus manos, y dicho deseo se le cumplió una vez que su novio la dejó en libertad –no les diría nada en su contra porque para ser algo completamente nuevo, realmente lo disfrutó pese al sadomasoquismo–. Quería saber si podría recuperar el aliento, pero es lo más probable es que ambos tengan otros planes en la cabeza, la pregunta era:

¿Qué tanto aguantara su cuerpo eso?

Lo siguiente que pasó fue bastante interesante de ver, aún con la venda bloqueando su visión, sabía que estaba sentada encima en uno de ellos, y con sujetarse de los hombros del mismo pudo suponer que se trataba del número diez de Serin, en lo mientras, detrás de ella, se encontraba un negrito de orbes azules, quien se estaba preguntando si la misma ha continuado haciendo eso, o… tendrá que buscar el lubricante –menos mal que le dio la cabeza cuando estaba pensando el sí debía o no traerlo consigo–, para que se le haga más accesible, por eso miró de reojo al otro As que lo miraba desentendido ya estando a punto de penetrar a su pareja.

—Me supongo que ella todavía sigue experimentando por el ano, ¿o tengo que volver a abrirlo?

—Te va a tocar, porque yo complazco los deseos de Mitsuki no al revés —aseguró tranquilo—, además, ella sólo ha preferido por delante por lo que tendrás que hacerlo nuevamente.

Escuchar eso fue más que suficiente como para darse cuentas de quién se trataba, y efectivamente, Kagami tenía razón él era el único con el que hacía esas cosas; no es que le disgustará –tenía que admitir que desde un principio el dolor fue infernal y para caminar ni se diga–, pero ya con el tiempo se fue acostumbrado e incluso se volvió hasta delicioso ya que era de esas veces en la que cuando entraba lo suficientemente profundo, hundía sus dedos en su vagina para que el placer se triplicará, y eso por supuesto, le encantaba; ahora que sería penetrada por ambos lados no sabía qué esperarse, pero tampoco sentía el disgusto por ello. Se fue tensando un poco al sentir un líquido frío alrededor de la entrada anal, y con tomar un poco de aire le tocó sujetarse con fuerza del rojizo para gemir con una necesidad demasiado grande al sentirlo a los dos entrar con mucha fuerza.

Tampoco era para que se le saliera lo animal.

Al principio el movimiento no era muy preciso, la verdad era suave porque de esa forma ella pudiera acostumbrarse a las dos extremidades que tenía en su interior, a los minutos y porque sintió dos pares de labios apoderarse de varias parte de su cuerpo, fue que sus movimientos se volvían precisos –uno se iba un poco al salvajismo y venía por parte de la persona que la estaba penetrando por la vagina–, de eso tenemos a un par de manos que parecían estar muy entretenidos con sus senos, mientras los opuestos de la luz se iban a las nalgas que manoseaba como bien se le pareciera –entre tanto descaro no se daba cuenta que Daiki disfrutaba más porque la entrada se volvía todavía más accesible–, pero no le importaba porque la sensación se sentía el doble de deliciosa, y que gimiera como si de una zorra se tratase encendía todavía más a sus dos acompañantes, quienes por lo visto no perdieron el tiempo ya que sus embestidas tomaban forma una vez que sus caricias se volvían intensas, y por supuesto bien morbosas. Esto parecía desquiciado para quien lo viera pero la entrenadora de Shuutoku no le importaba en lo absoluto estaba terminando su cumpleaños a lo bien cuando dos varoniles chicos hacían con ella todo el desastre que quisiera, mal que ya estaban a punto de terminar una vez más, y es porque las embestidas tomaban forma y los apretones en los senos y nalgas enloquecían por completo a la violácea que buscaba ver lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Oops sus sentidos se volvieron a ir para el coño una vez más, y un eufórico gemido salió al mismo tiempo en el que ambos participantes gruñían a regañadientes, y de ello, expulsaban su semen en el interior de su cuerpo, por eso fue que sintió una subida de temperatura tan repentina. Agotada si saber cuánto más podrá soportar, se recostaba de su rojito que se había decidido soltar su mayor prisión, y con tratar de ver lo que sucedía tuvo que sacar aire de donde no tenía para poder contestar un beso tan desesperado pero que la hacía ver con mucha torpeza ya que una traviesa lengua se estaba paseando por todo los extremos de su espalda –dejando una que otras marcas para que supiera que él estuvo ahí–; ante tan ansiosa maniobra quiso buscar la manera de enfocarse en su pareja, pero no lo deja en una cierta forma y era frustrante –más bien alocado– ya que quería atenderlo a los dos como era debido –para las actitudes que han tenido con para su persona era lo más conveniente–; más… no podía, ahora entendía a Aiko cuando le decía que quería hacer una cosa, pero que no podía porque venía otra y te la destruía –ojo, no es decir que ella haya tenido una oportunidad como ésta porque Imayoshi es bien posesivo con la fémina en dicho campo–.

En fin, una vez que se le dejó tomar un poco de aire, se mantenía recostada de su Tigito que le acariciaba con diversión sus cabellos oscuros, estaba tan mareada que parecía ya no tener fuerzas, más bien se estaba moviendo ya sin mucho sentido común, y era gracioso porque el erótico rostro que mostraba era un verdadero poema –o como diría Tatsuya que ya tuvo la oportunidad de ponerle las manos encima a la amiga del alma de su dichosa pareja, era todo un arte que se debía apreciar de punta a punta–, ahora salía una incógnita que ambos se cuestionaban: ¿será que podrá con una cuarta pese a que no es una posición tan favorable para ella? Bueno, no es que las tres anteriores lo hayan sido, pero es posible que llegara hasta el extremo con ésta última.

Bien que se dé lo que ya se ha esperado.

Para finalizar con su pequeña diversión el que pensaba penetrarla sería el de Touou puesto que fue el que la desvirgó desde un principio –mucho antes de que todo esto se diera–, y Kagami será el que tendrá que darse amor justo al frente de ella; por lo que hubo un último cambio de posiciones en donde la única fémina presente fue puesta en cuatro pero posicionada para ser poseída por el orificio más accesible –vagina en este caso– en lo que su novio sostenía con firmeza su mentón para poder visualizar la gran lujuria que yacía en su rostro.

En serio que más divina no se podía ver.

—Tienes prohibido tocar a Kagami, nada más limítate en gemir en lo que te cojo con mucho placer. Hay que ver qué tan poco aguanta el idiota éste en lo que observar las deliciosas expresiones que haces.

Sin ninguna objeción por parte de los dos, el señorito se dispuso a entrar –sin mucha delicadeza– para escuchar el potente gemido que la violácea soltaba una vez que veía con un delirio en los ojos al rojito que parecía estar disfrutando de lo que veía, a su vez se comenzaba a dar un cariño que parecía un tanto masoquista ya que su mente comenzó a volar y se imaginaba que esa dichosa lengua recorría todo los extremos de su hombría, con el pasar de sus dientes y los suaves gruñidos que emitía era de lógica que no dudaría mucho, aunque de él tampoco se podía decir ni lo “resistente” que es ya que ante tan bestiales movidas –que casualidad de la vida tocaban su punto G– las paredes de la señorita hacían un trabajo esplendido, su agite volviera demasiado erótico sus gemidos alabado sea su pérdida de sentido común, esto vale oro. Pero eso no era lo único relevante, usualmente Aomine dispone a ver mujeres masturbarse con placer ya que es algo que en sí excita, pero es raro que vea a un hombre tocarse con tanta parsimonia que al parecer lo estaba disfrutando, y eso que el pícaro tenía una jugada muy buena, en lo que mantiene una mano ocupada con su pene, la otra que sujetaba el mentón de la señorita le servía de cebo para que su fantasía fuera semi realizada, una vez que la aludida usaba su lengua para juguetear los alrededores de su pulgar, pensando e imaginándose que era la hombría de uno de ellos –que en este caso sería el de Kagami ya que es la persona que está justamente en la zona de su visión–.

Eso fue incluso más excitante todavía que ya pareciera llevarlo al límite, y no sólo a él, también a los dos personajes que se mantenían ocupados en sus respectivas labores, claro que para Mitsuki era completamente difícil poder hacer lo que su Tigito quería porque Aomine entraba a una profundidad que, aparte de contraerse –eso lo hizo gruñir a regañadientes porque bien que le gustaba que le apretará de esa forma–, sino que también perdía fuerza en sus piernas al no poder aguantar con tanto placer –y eso que sus gemidos se agitaban de sobre manera que se volvían más constante–, pero eso no era lo único, aunque estuviese totalmente mareada, pudo desviar su mirada hasta cierto tigrito que parecía estar en el séptimo cielo, la cara de satisfacción que tenía era tan esplendida que deseaba comérselo a besos, es que el don es tan putito que a veces no sabía lo mucho que se aguantaría el poder arrancarle la ropa y darle un duro contra el muro. Era difícil no poder ponerle resistencia y soltar las bragas con facilidad, y eso… que no era el único que la ponía así, o no, había otro en particular que le creaba dichas sensaciones, y hay que admitirlo, eso era demasiado fenomenal.

Nuevamente los sentidos se fueron para el octavo cielo al sentir que se venía una vez más, y eso que no pudo gemir a todo placer ya que le tocó tomar un traguito del seme que le depositó su pareja en la boca –no lo regañó, era mejor eso a que tuviera dicho esperma en su rostro–. Siendo llenada de la boca a la vagina, ese éxtasis fue lo mejor que ha sentido en mucho tiempo –aunque ambos lo consiguieran hacer individualmente–; pero que ambos se dispusieran a hacer eso fue lo más esplendido que le pudo suceder, se sentía tan mareada que no sabía cuánto más podría aguantar consciente. Ambos caballeros buscaron la forma de recuperar su respectivo aliento –era complicado cuando no sentía ni un musculo pese a que éste se encontraban prensados–, pero con que sonrieran satisfactoriamente era evidente que todo salió justo como ambos quería.

Dejar sus diferencias de lado una noche para cumplirle el capricho a una chiquilla que sabe levantarles el miembro cuando era momento de pasar la noche con ella. Asimismo la misma entrenadora tendrá que hacerle un altar a su querida amiga, porque éste en definitivo ha sido uno de los mejores cumpleaños que ha vivido hasta ahora.

Dichoso el regalito que le tuvo que dar para conseguir tal diversión~


End file.
